Kung Fu Panda: The War News
by dan96kid
Summary: This is for news related to Kung Fu Panda: The War. Here, you can find info, sneak-peaks, and trivia
1. Chapter 10 trivia

Dan96kid here, in the sneak peaks for chapters 12 and 18, I said chapter 10 has 2 easter eggs. Time to show them, they are **_Underlined in bold italics_**

Kung Fu Panda

The War Chapter 10: A New Age

**Disclaimer: all kung fu panda characters belong to DREAMWORKS ltc and all WoW characters belong to BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT**

Location: Valley of Peace, Chinaria

Time: 21:00 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)  
>9:00 AM CTZ (Chinaria Time Zone)<p>

It has been a few weeks since they found Tai Lung. Already, the energon tower is now almost twice as tall as the mountain. Also, a name for the planet has been decided upon after a long discussion, and an inccident envolving an airbender, a firebender, and a gallon of robloxian beans. The planet is named after the country it's very similer to on Earth, Chinaria. The Valley of Peace is also being modernized. A vast metropolis is being built around the Jade Palace, Temple City. The area of the city that the Jade Palace is located in is called the central city area, also refered as downtown, because of the multiple sky scrapers. The city itself is about the size of L.A. Because of that, the city boast a complex transportation infrastructure consisting of freeways, a subway/el-rail/ground light rail system, a high speed intercity rail corridor, and a spaceport. Shifu was looking out at the city skyline. Below, a highway was under construction, the Downtown Freeway Loop. The Furious Five got the day off, so they went into the city. They were currently on the Temple City Metro. The train they were on, the Jade Metro Link, is headed for Downtown Central Station, Temple City's primary rail transit hub. As the train entered the station, a voice said "This is Downtown Central Station. Transfers are available to the Airport, Crestview/Chorgon Village, and Downtown Metro Links.". The Furious Five got off the train. "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." said Po. "Good idea, Po. lets go to your dad's noodle shop." said Monkey. They looked at the Metro map. "We are here." said Crane, pointing to the spot on the map that said "Downtown Central Station" "So we need to go here" said Crane again, as he pointed to another spot on the map that said "Old Village Station". The color of the line that went to Old Village Station was jade green, so they got back on the train just as a voice was saying "This is the last call for Downtown Central Station. The next stop is Old Village Station.". They sat down, the interior of the train had plenty of advertisements for all sorts of stuff, ranging from fast-food resteruants to cell phone companies. The voice said "Please stand clear of the closing doors" just as the doors closed. The train was now leaving the station. "This is the Jade Metro Link. the Next stop is Old Village Station." said the voice. Po was looking outside the window, the train was in a long tunnel. Eventually, they were now above ground. Outside, they were passing over the Downtown Freeway Loop, witch was experiencing a rush hour traffic jam. In the distance was the city skyline. Eventually, they arrived in Old Village Station. Old village station is an elevated rail station, located within walking distance of Mr Ping's Noodle Shop. The Furious Five were now on the ground. A nearby sign said "Old Village ave.". They approached the road. There was a cross walk, but there was a sign with an orange hand. Cars were traveling along the road. The orange hand started to flash, while a yellow light appeared on a strange object, witch had a green light just a few moments ago. The yellow light vanished, a red light appeared just above it. The cars on the road stopped, and the orange hand vanished, only to be replaced by a white figure that looked like it was walking. The Furious Five took this moment to cross the road. Eventually, the were now at Mr Ping's noodle got noodles for free, except tigress, she got tofu instead. Way off in the distance, the Temple City skyline was clearly visable. Mr Ping was busy serving his customers, while Po was thinking about going to the Combat Arena Cafe next door. A jade green car with black tinted windows pulled up to the shop, two guys stepped out, they were carrying what looked like guns. One of them said "This is a robbery, every body get down on the ground if you don't want to get hurt.". As he said that, everyone started to panic, the guys aimed there weapons at the crowd, the one that spoke earlier said "I said EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!' before firing his weapon. Someone screamed "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" while someone else said "OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE GUNS, SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!". The other one said "If you try to call the cops, I will shoot you.". Tigress was now pissed off because she was trying to eat her tofu in peace. One of the guys noticed Tigress and said "I said get down on the floor!". Tigress just simply glared at him. He said "Looks like we have ourselves a dead beat over here." as he aimed his weapon at Tigress. Mr Ping ducked under the counter to avoid getting shot. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" boomed a voice. "S#&%, IT'S THE COPS!" said one of the guys. "Come any closer, and i'll kill here." said the other as he aimed his gun at Tigress. Police sirens started to flare up as cop cars appeared outside the noodle shop. "This is the T.C.P.D. We have you sorrounded, come out with your hands up!" boomed the voice. Tigress had enough, she jumped up into the air and lunged at the guy that was holding her at gun-point. He fired his weapon, the bullet slammed into Tigress's right shoulder, partially wedging itself into her shoulder, what looked like electrical sparks shot out of her right shoulder as she felt an intense pain. Phenumatic/hydraolic oil started to leak out of her shoulder as she fell to the ground. She was laying on the ground, clutching the bullet wound in her left paw. "Alright, THATS IT, WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ENTER BY FORCE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTED ROBERRY AND ATTEMPTED MURDER!" boomed the voice as cops stormed into the shop. Po rushed to a now injured Tigress. "Tigress, are you alriight." said Po. Tigress replied with a moan of pain before she fell unconcious, her body becoming limp, as her left paw lost its grip on the wound, more oil started leaking from it. Po inspected the wound. The bullet struck just at were the arm connects to the shoulder, the skin is clearly broken, what looks like bone is also visable. In the center of the wound is the bullet itself. Mantis also rushed over to where Tigress is. "Mantis, do you think you can remove that bullet?" asked Po in a worried tone. Mantis walked onto Tigress's injured shoulder and wrapped his arms around the bullet before carefully lifting it out. He tossed the bullet aside. With the bullet removed, the damage was clear. Some of her shoulder bone is exposed and cracked. Not only that, but what Po saw was quit unusual. What looked like wires were running along the bone, witch upon closer inspection, was made out of some kind of steel alloy. As Po looked at the wound, the bleeding had by now stopped, the skin was starting to regrow at a very fast rate, the cracks in the bone were starting to vanish. Eventually, the wound was gone, it looked as if it was never wounded. Tigress began to regain conciousness. Her eyes started to open, but they were glowing blue. Images and text were flashing in her eyes, before they returned to normal, what sounded like compressed air in her shoulder was being realesed. Puffs of what looked like steam were shooting out of tiny openings in her right shoulder, making a hissing sound. Some sparks started to come out of her shoulder as it flexed a little, the sound of grinding metal filled the air. Tigress began to stand up, sparks continued to shoot out of her right shoulder. Skin started to flake off of her shoulder, only to reveal more skin. Her skin was now a faded orange with faded black stripes. The fur also took on that faded look. The skin was pealing away from her body. Eventually, her intire body has shed the faded skin and fur, she was now her original colors, and her right shoulder was no longer sparking. She was not fully concious. Po looked into her eyes, only to see that they were now blank. Looking closely, there was some text, it was backwords, but Po managed to translate it in is mind. It said "SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE, ERROR DETECTED, ERROR _**1337**_: UNABLE TO INITIATE PRIMARY PROTOCALL. WARNING: SYSTEM POWER LEVELS INSUFFICIANTE. PRIMARY POWER REACTOR OFFLINE, RUNNING ON EMERGANCY POWER RESERVE. TIME LEFT UNTIL POWER RESERVES ARE DRAINED: 23:57. MANUAL POWER CORE ACTIVATION REQUIRED.". Po realized that Tigress had less then 24 hours left to live, unless he activated some kind of power core, so the Furious Five Returned to the Jade Palace.

At the Jade Palace, Mantis had two acupuncture needles in Tigress's chest, one on either side. Connected to each needle is a small power cable. Mantis was going to send over 9000 volts of electricity through Tigress's chest, since Mantis figured out that the power core Po was talking about was her heart. Mantis had Tai Lung bring in some electrical transformers. While Crane hooked up the cables to the power grid. Shifu had his doubts, there was the possibility that Mantis might blow out every fuse in Temple City, knocking out the power grid, and causing a city-wide blackout. Mantis was holding two live wires. "Alright, as soon as these two whires touch eachother, the electrical voltage will jumpstart Tigress's heart, either that, or I might blow out every fuse in Temple City." said Mantis. Everyone else stayed a good distance away, just incase something went wrong. Mantis brougt the two wires together, resulting in him lighting up like a lightbulb. The lound sound of electricity filled the air, as well as the smell of ionized air. Tigress's chest heaved upward as _**over 9000**_ volts of electicity went through her body, electricle sparks were shooting out of the acupuncture needles, as well as her chest, as if it was conducting electricity. The needles shot out of her chest like rockets. Mantis lets go of the wires, causing the sparks to stop flying. Po ran up to Tigress, writing was flashing in her eyes. "POWER CORE REACTIVATED, RUNNING INTERNAL SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS... ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL. ACTIVATING POWER CORE SAFE GAURDS. POWER CORE SAFE GAURDS NOW ONLINE. RETRIEVING FILES FROM HARDRIVE 1/SYSTEM C/MEMORIES. MEMORY FILES SUCCESFULLY LOADED. RETRIEVING FILE HARDRIVE 1/DATA STORAGE AND BACKUP/SYSTEM BACKUP/05.12.2240 SYSTEM BACKUP. SYSTEM RESTORED. RETRIEVING PROTOCALL FILES. FILES LOADED. EXECUTING FILE T170. LOADING PRIMARY PROTOCALL FILES. EXECUTING FILES. PLEASE STAND BY." read the text. Tigress's eyes returned to normal as she regained conciousness.

end of chapter, and as always, please review

Also, please check out "Time Heals All Wounds" by MASTER T-REX, "Domain of the Gods" by FlightofSilver, and "Harry Potter: Kung Fu Master" by Dean The Cuddly Fox.

All of those stories are in the Kung Fu Panda cross-overs section

Time Heals All Wounds - Kung Fu Panda and InFamous cross-over

Domain of the Gods - Kung Fu Panda and Bionicle cross-over

Harry Potter: Kung Fu Master - Kung Fu Panda and Harry Potter cross-over

Dan96kid out.


	2. Chapter 12 sneak peak and C10 trivia

**TRIVIA: **Chapter 10 contains two easter eggs. Post a review if you find them (Hint: One is very close to the end of the chapter)

Chapter 12 sneak-peak

Thats right. Chapter 12 is coming out nicely. I am giving out an exclusive sneak-peak at the NEW chapter 12: Croc Attack!

Time: 10:00 AM CTZ (Chinaria Time Zone)  
>22:00 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)<p>

It has been two hours, and they were now passing through the western Temple City suburbs. Behind them, the faint outline of the Temple City skyline was visible, along with the now completed and operational energon tower. Signs for the R-18-Jade Expsessway West interchange were visible. The Jade Expressway is one of two major ring roads in Temple City, the other being the Downtown Freeway Loop. They are now passing through the interchange. The R-18-Jade Expressway West interchange is a 4-level highway stack junction. R-18 is at the lowest level while the Jade Expressway is the top-most level, the mid-levels are flyover ramps. A sign for Gongmen City is seen. Tigress was driving in the left-most lane at about 70 mph, the maximum speed limit for this stretch of R-18. Meanwhile at the Jade Palace, Tai Lung was in one of the restrooms due to something he ate while in Southshores. Crane was in the trainning hall with Viper, Mantis, and Monkey. Shifu was meditating in his room, but was interrupted by the ground starting to shake. In the training hall, the clubs of instant oblivion started swinging, but no one was training with them. The entire structure started to sway, the supports starting to crack. Crane was the first to notice. He yelled "Earthquake!", resulting in the training hall becoming vacant. Mr. Ping quickly got out of his noodle shop when the ground started shaking. In the western suburbs, the quake caused Tigress to start swerving across the road, cars infront and behind started to skid across the road. A big rig on the east-bound lanes started to jack-knife, it's trailer smashing into the concrete highway devider, and strewing debris across the roadway. Tigress swerved to the right to avoid hitting the trailer. The jack-knifed truck caused a multi-car pile-up in the east-bound lanes, bringing traffic to a halt. Tigress slammed on the gas pedal, accelerating to 90+ mph, 20 mph over the speed limit. She was swerving all over the road to avoid causing a wreck. An SUV infront of her swerved to the right, and onto the outer shoulder. The quake stopped, and Tigress eased off the gas pedal, slowing down to just below the maximum speed limit. At the Jade Palace, the trainning hall was damaged, several critical supports have been fractured, resulting in the building becoming un-safe. Crane looked at the trainning hall, the damage being obvious. Several cracks snake their way across the walls, small portions of the walls have broken apart. Roof tiles lay on the ground, dislodged by the quake. The training hall roof sagging due to several key supports being fractured. Shifu walked out of his now damaged room. The floor being covered in dust and debris that has been shaken loose by the quake. By now, emergency crews were being dispatched across the city. Back in the suburbs, the roadway has been noticebly cracked by the quake, and traffic was slow, especially the east-bound lanes due to the wrecked semi. The quake also caused damage to the high-speed rail, disrupting service to Temple City. Unknown to everyone, the Valley of Peace is located in a now seismicly active area. Off the southern coast, an oceanic plate is sinking under a continental plate while somewhere near Gongmen City, the same oceanic plate is grinding against another continental plate, resulting in a san andreas style fualt line. There is also another potential dangere: the Jade Mountain. The Valley of Peace is the result of the eruption of a yellowstone-like volcano, the Jade Mountain being the reminent of the cone of the now-extinct volcano, or is it? The underground magma chamber is filling up with magma, the Jade Mountain is now a ticking time bomb, pressure inside the magma chamber is slowly building up.

Please review, and tell me how to improve. Dan96kid is BACK!


	3. Chapter 18 sneak peak

Dan96kid here with another sneak peak. This time, it is a sneak peak for the next chapter in Kung Fu Panda: The War.

**TRIVIA: **Chapter 10: A New Age has two easter eggs. (Hint: one is a homage to Dragon Ball Z)

Kung Fu Panda: The War

The War Chapter 18: The Journey

**Disclaimer: all kung fu panda characters belong to DREAMWORKS skg, all Spyro characters belong to Activision, all Transformers characters belong to Hasbro, all Star Wars characters belong to Lucasfilm Ltd, and all WoW characters belong to BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT, all OC's belong to me**

Location: Temple City, Chinaria  
>Time: 21:00 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)<br>8:00 AM CTZ (Chinaria Time Zone)

"I need the blueprints for General Grievous's body." said ALaDOS as she worked on Shifu's new body. Shifu's current body was scrapped for a more effiecient design. The astromech design was replaced with a replica of Shifu's old body, minus the weapons, and it utilized a MACH-3 power core. The rest of the Furious five's bodies utilize MACH-1 power cores. MACH-1 power core were the first mobile power cores invented. They were large and clunky compared to the MACH-3 power core, witch is more compact and powerful. The only downside to the MACH-3 power core is it has to be re-charged every once in a while due to a design flaw. Due to that, a power indicator was installed in Shifu's chest. The indicator, shaped like a diamond (Minecraft reference), has 7 status codes. 6 of the codes are for the power level, while one is for a malfunction. The normal codes are: black, slowly flashing red, orange, yellow, white, and blue, while the malfunction code is a rapidely flashing red. As Shifu's temporary body activates, the status indicater on his chest starts glowing blue, the code for a power level at 100%. "When this starts to slowly flash red, activate your solar recharging panels. If it stops glowing, then you will go into a coma. So don't let it go black. If it starts rapidely flashing red, let me know, because that is a sign that your power core is malfunctioning." explained ALaDOS. There were going to go to the Star Zen sector. Star Zen holds two major galaxies: Skywalker, and Enterprise. Skywalker was named after Anakin Skywalker, a Republic hero, and a leader of the now disbanded Empire. Enterprise is named after the starship Enterprise, the iconic ship seen in Star Trek. ALaDOS wanted to travel to Skywalker to get the blue prints for General Grievous's cyborg body. Shifu's new body will use an element from General Grievous's body, the 4 arm design. Shifu's new body will still retain his original external appearence, the extra arms functioning as part of his main arms. This 'split arm design' will leave room in his chest for a new power core design. Shifu's new power core will make use of a multi power core dsign. The multi power core design will be ALaDOS's fix for the MACH-3 design flaw. Using multiple MACH-3s, they will recharge the main power core, thus eliminating the recharge problem. ALaDOS refers to Shifu's new body as 'Shifu 2.0", due to its new 4 arm design, and the upgraded power core. Shifu's new arm design works like this: When not in use, the extra arms 'fuse' with his primary arms. The extra arms are 'fused to the primary arms via a complex series of joint locks. When needed, the joint locks that fuse the extra arms to the primary arms dis-engages, seperating the arms. At the same time, the robe's sleeves split open to make way for the extra arms. As the arms seperate, a number of parts start shifting into place, forming the hands. Once the arms are fully seperated, the robe's sleeves close up, while the extra arms's flex armor shifts into position, forming another pair of sleeves. Each arm's hand is able to transform into an energy blade, just like Shifu's old body. ALaDOS also had plans to upgrade the rest of the Furious Five, as well as a special system that will prevent the drama that happened when Lord Shen blew up Shifu with a rocket launcher. The system will scan the body every few mili seconds for damage. If the body is damaged beyond repair, then a wire-less transmitter kicks into action, sending the victim's spirit to a new body in the Jade Palace. ALaDOS calls the system, the spirit trasfer system. They were in the underground trainning/maintenence/utility facility under the Jade Palace. The facility is split into levels. The lowest level is the utility level. It is where power from the power grid, water, and spare parts enters the Jade Palace while waste, and sewage leave. The mid levels are where ALaDOS works on new upgrades. The upper most levels are where the Furious Five train. Temple City, like any other city, has a complex utility system. Electricity comes from the Great River Dam, one of Cinaria's largest hydro-electric power stations. It supplies electricity to both Gongmen and Temple City. The dam also provides clean drinking water via a seperate resevior. Sewage goes to the dam as well, going through a water treatment plant before flowing into the intake valves for the large turbines. Temple City has several power sub-stations that help distribute power to every building in the city. The high-speed rail has its own power sub-stations that power the third rail, the over head cataneries, and the 2 electro magnetic rails that run parallel to the main rails. The Furious Five were at the transit hub, they had just gotten off of a jade line metro-link train. They were walking on a pedestrian overpass, going over the high-speed rail station. "Caution, train approaching, please stay behind the yellow line." said an annoucement. A second later, a TJX high-speed train came whizzing through the station at 170+ mph. They were soon at the airport line station platform. "Can't we just fly to the airport?" ask Po. "Shifu's temporary body does not have a flight system." repliad ALaDOS. As she said that, an announcement said "Train approaching, please stay behind the yellow line until the train has come to a complete stop. The train is the Airport line, bound for Temple City Intergalactic.". An Airport Metro-link train pulled into the station. The Furious Five got onbored. "This is the Airport line. The next stop is Temple City Intergalactic Airport.". "ALaDOS, where are you going to get those blueprints?" ask Shifu. ALaDOS replied "We are going to the Star Zen sector.".

Please review and tell me how you like it


	4. Chapter 12 sneak peak 2

Dan96kid here with another sneak-peak at chapter 12

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 12: Croc Attack!

Location: The Jade Palace, Temple City

Time: 8:00 AM CTZ (Chinaria Time Zone)  
>20:00 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)<p>

It has only been a few days since the whole noodle shop robbery mishap, and Tigress had gotten her driver's liscence from the DMV in Crestview, on the western outskirts of Temple City. Shifu had been given a G7 hummer by the local car dealership in Downtown Temple City as a reward for Tigress passing her driver's test. Shifu had a job for Tigress, she needed to drive to New London to retrieve Shifu's favorite statue ruby incrested of Oogway, and bring it back to the Jade Palace. Tigress has never been to New London before, so this was an oppertunity to go sight seeing. As Tigress walked to a parking garage built into the bottom of the Jade Mountain, she heard Po yell "Tigress, Shifu wants me to go with you!". Po ran up to Tigress, panting with exaustion. "Po, do you remeber the last time we had to do this?" asked Tigress in a frustrated tone, while clutching the keys to Shifu's G7 hummer in her right hand. Nearby, Monkey, Tai Lung, and Mantis walked out of the Jade Palace subway station. They had just got back from a night in Southshores, Temple City's coastal resort district. Southshores is well known for being the Miami of Chinaria. Southshores in also infamouse for it's unusualy high crime rate, making it one of the most dangerous districts in Temple City. The crimes range from hit-and-run, speeding, and illegal street racing to homocide, murder, theft, gangs, illegal drug trafficking, and arson. (Southshores is the Kung Fu Panda equivilent of GTA's Vice City.) "Hey Po, you missed us?" said Monkey. He, Tai Lung, and Mantis spent the night partying in one of Southshores most popular night clubs; Club Le Dragon.

Tigress clicked a button on the car keys, and the car beeped twice while flashing it's lights, letting Tigress know where Shifu parked it. As she walked over to it, the ground started to shake. The garage lights started swinging from side to side as the shaking continued. Car alarms started going off, while cracks started appearing on the support collums. The shaking stopped. Tigress started walking again. She soon found the hummer. She and Po got into the hummer and started their long drive to New London. Tigress was looking for an entrance to the freeway while Po was fiddling with the radio. As Po flipped through the radio stations, he heard one playing rock music. He dicided to listen to that one. The radio started saying "You are listening to T.C.R FM. Temple City Rock". Tigress was now at the Jade Drive/Dragon Blvd intersection. There was a highway direction sign for the Downtown Freeway Loop. "This is Welcome to the jungle by Guns N' Roses." said the radio. Tigress turned onto Dragon blvd south-bound towards the freeway, there were signs for the Downtown Freeway Loop, R-118, and R-18. Due to the mountain range, there is also no direct road connection linking Temple City and New London. Road traffic going to New London take the R-18 west-bound towards Gongmen City, followed by getting onto the R-218 Gongmen City Bypass north-bound, and finally getting onto the R-27 north-bound to New London. Both R-18 and R-27 terminate in Gongmen City, R-18 ending in a compact T-interchange with R-27. R-27 terminates at an at-grade road intersection, becoming Harbour ave. R-218 is an auxilary route built to releave traffic issues at the R-18/R-27 junction. Both R-18, R-218, and R-27 are part of the Chinaria Route System, the Chinaria equivilent of the U.S. Interstate System. Tigress stayed in the right-most lane as they approached the highway junction. By now, the lyrics started up for welcome to the jungle. "Welcome to the jungle! We got fun 'n' games!". Tigress turned the radio off. "Po, now is not the time for music." said Tigress. They had just gotten on the freeway entrance ramp. Tigress slammed on the brakes as the car infront of her came to a sudden stop. She could hear the sound of cars honking at eachother, and drivers cussing away. Tigress is now caught in a rush hour traffic jam. With each passing minute, the traffic slowly inched forward. She heard someone yell "The traffic here is worse then The Exodar", while someone else was yelling "Move it!". The driver of the car to Tigress's left flipped the bird at another driver, who promptly shifted into reverse and backed into the first driver's car, before saying "Sorry." in a sarcastic tone. An electronic highway sign ahead said "Heavy traffic ahead, proceed with caution. Expect delays.". Eventually, they were out of the traffic jam, and on their way to Gongmen City. To the left, the east-bound lanes were congested with alot of traffic.


End file.
